Studies will be carried out on the modification of the platelet membrane response to aggregating agents by the use of specific lectins. In addition, specific glycoprotein receptors for lectins and agonists such as glycoprotein I will be isolated by affinity techniques. Binding data will be studied and structural studies on hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions will be initiated.